


play with me

by strawbmilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Maid Costumes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, brief mentions of spanking, kihyun doms, kihyun is kind of a sadist, light degredation, power imbalance (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbmilk/pseuds/strawbmilk
Summary: kihyun comes home to hoseok dressed up for him.





	play with me

hoseok is bent over the kitchen counter when kihyun gets home. 

not that this is an exceptional occurrence, because well, hoseok was used to being bent over things. it's hoseok's outfit that has kihyun at a loss for words. 

kihyun had always been a clean freak and it was apparent to anyone, as long as you spent five minutes around him. he was meticulous and neat and organized, the opposite of everything hoseok was. hoseok was messy; in a chaotic sort of, this isn't the cleanest space in the world but i know where things are and that's how my brain works, kind of way. Having lived with the younger man for almost over a year, hoseok received the worst of kihyun's behaviours, endured the nagging and constant cleaning 24/7. which spurred hoseok's 23rd gag birthday gift from none other than lee minhyuk. neatly folded at the bottom of a large gift box was a stereotypical black and white maid costume. hoseok had blushed red and kihyun had swore that he would put minhyuk's intimate parts through a hotdog slicer for embarrassing his boyfriend. minhyuk just left with a snarky comment on kihyun's tendency to clean and that was that. they never put the thing to use and it was retired to the deepest parts of their shared closet, never talked about again. if hoseok wasn't stood there in all of its glory, kihyun might have not even remembered that they owned one. 

kihyun clears his throat and hoseok scrambles like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to. he's back on his feet in a few seconds, ears red, cheeks flushed, "ki, i can explain."

kihyun laughs, rounding the island to get closer to his boyfriend. kihyun had been too ashamed by his best friend's actions to have ever laid the outfit out to get a good look at it. the first thing he notices is, it's quite modest to what kihyun had originally envisioned. It's more of a traditional maid costume, making hoseok look like he works part time at a maid cafe instead of donning a slutty halloween costume like he'd previously assumed. 

the skirt is short, falling high on hoseok's creamy pale thighs. his tattoo is visible; linear dark patches of ink, marking smooth fair skin. on hoseok's other leg, is a lacy garter, that tightly grips the bulk of hoseok's toned thigh. the man always prided himself on his body and his commitment to taking care of it, and it was times like this that the work he puts in was most obvious to kihyun. a ruffled headpiece is pushing some of his black hair away from his face. other than his legs, the rest of his skin is quite covered up. kihyun can't see the slender base of hoseok's throat, the tattoo high on hoseok's chest, or the dip and curve of his collarbones. kihyun can feel his cock twitch at his boyfriend's appearance.

"playing dress up are we?" kihyun quips, so close to hoseok now that he can feel the man's laboured breathing. his hands flatten to press against hoseok's chest and the older man trembles.

"yes sir." kihyun suppresses the growl that bubbles up in his throat, focuses on his hands marking out the curve of hoseok's body instead. 

to anyone else the scene would look odd. hoseok is large and wide, with a cookie cutter 'i work out at the gym five times a day' kind of body. kihyun is small, with delicate features and a slender frame that makes him look much tinier in comparison to hoseok. to someone else, the roles should be flipped. kihyun should be enamoured by hoseok's touch, his more feminine features contributing to his ability to pull the outfit off. but kihyun likes it like this, likes seeing hoseok, the masculine stereotype, in frills and bows, at the whim of kihyun's every move. it sends blood rushing to his head, dizzy off the sheer power imbalance. 

hoseok shudders as kihyun's wandering hands finds his nipples beneath the costume. 

"kihyun please," is hoseok's breathless plea as he arches into kihyun's touch. the fabric is too thick, leaving kihyun's touches too light, barely detectable. hoseok only finds himself whining for more, wanting kihyun to rip the costume off his body, give them both, what they so evidently need. kihyun finally presses his fingers together, barely pinching hoseok's nipples between the fabric and hoseok moans, relieved.

"sensitive," kihyun says, as he dips his head between hoseok's shoulder to nip at the barely visible skin. 

"more," hoseok whines and kihyun nods. they were both in for something tonight.

\- 

it's not like they haven't done this before. they've talked about their limits, hoseok has a safeword, they've fucked around with exploring each other's likes far too often. but this was new. kihyun hadn't ever considered this kind of roleplay to be arousing to him, but here he was with hoseok on his knees, lips swollen and red from being kissed so roughly, his skirt pooled around him, looking so soft and feminine. kihyun presses the sole of his shoe against hoseok's chest, pushing him until he falls backwards onto his forearms. 

hoseok watches with wide eyes as kihyun drags the tip of his shoe down his body until he reaches the older man's crotch. the touch is light at first, hardly any pressure against hoseok's cock, just testing the waters. hoseok nods and kihyun presses his foot against him a little harder, a whimper leaving hoseok's throat.

"you like that?" kihyun asks and hoseok immediately responds, nodding his head furiously. kihyun begins to rub hoseok's cock over the skirt of his costume, encouraged by every little sound that was coming out of hoseok's mouth. he wonders if hoseok feels humiliated by this. by getting off just from the barest of touches, kihyun's foot at that, splayed out on the floor while kihyun leans back unbothered on the loveseat. something about it makes kihyun want to clamp his legs together, makes him want to humiliate hoseok even more. 

"on your hands and knees," kihyun says firmly. hoseok doesn't waste time before flipping himself over. with a better view from behind, kihyun can see now that hoseok isn't wearing anything beneath the maid costume. his pretty slender ass out on display for kihyun and he growls at the thought of hoseok being this way the entire time they've been playing. 

"naughty, naughty maid, aren't you? so indecent on the job. where are your panties baby?" kihyun drags the tip of his shoe down hoseok's cock, a whimper spilling out past hoseok's lips. he repeats the motion, moving just a fraction slower, making sure to focus the pressure of the touch on the tip of hoseok's cock. 

"i asked you a question sweetheart. now answer me." 

"yes, ah, i thought it would make all this easier, please kihyun." 

kihyun grazes hoseok's rim with the lining of his dress shoes and it lunges hoseok forward from the touch, his headpiece tumbling to the ground as he ducks his head. kihyun laughs at how desperate hoseok looks, moving fast to try and chase the lingering touch, whining when he doesn't find it. kihyun situates his foot so the top of it was lined up with hoseok's cock. flattening his foot, he instructs hoseok to move, to grind against his foot. hoseok's movements are sloppy and his arms shake from trying to hold himself up for so long. he switches between squriming to trying to essentially ride kihyun's foot, rolling his hips down against the leather. 

hoseok looks over his shoulder and it's the first time kihyun can get a good look at hoseok's face. he's panting, breaths coming out short, his shoulders visibly shaking from the shallow breaths. his eyeliner is smudged from the few tears that slipped when kihyun was especially rough or when the feeling wasn't enough. his lips are parted, a pretty shade of cherry red, lips chapped but slick with spit. kihyun's heart lurches at how messy hoseok looks; hoseok's face, hoseok's flushed red cock, hoseok's needy whimpers. hoseok, hoseok, hoseok. instinct has him kicking up against hoseok's cock adding more pressure to fast swivel of hoseok's hips. hoseok yelps, the feeling all to intense but not enough all at once. he twitches against kihyun's leg and moans as he cums with kihyun's foot rubbing him through it.

hoseok collapses, no longer able to hold himself up with the intensity of his orgasm. kihyun slides his foot out beneath hoseok, admiring the slick liquid that covers the toe of his shoe. 

"come here." hoseok crawls back over to kihyun. he looks so disheveled already, hair mused, skirt ruffled, eyes lidded. hoseok won't look at him, cheeks red. he's embarrassed and it makes kihyun's heart race.

he leans forward, tilting hoseok's face to look at him, "you made such a mess angel, look," kihyun holds his chin to force him to look at the cum drying on his shoe. hoseok flushes an even deeper red.

"you're gonna clean it right? that's your job isn't it, the only thing you're good for." hoseok nods, pressing forward to get up, "where do you think you're going?" kihyun says, pushing hoseok back down to his knees.

"i was gonna get something to clean your shoe, sir." 

"clean it with your tongue sweetheart." hoseok looks visibly surprised but nods again, leaning forward to lift kihyun's foot with both his hands. he was always obedient to everything kihyun suggested, always took whatever kihyun wanted to give him happily, always did his best. 

his tongue darts out and he hesitates before flattening his tongue against the leather of kihyun's shoe. the taste is far from pleasant, a bit like plastic and a lot like his own cum. he imagines it was kihyun's cock instead. hoseok ached to make kihyun feel good, he thought about kihyun holding him in place and filling his mouth with his cock, fucking into his mouth like he was starved. he laps against the material, holding eye contact with kihyun, even having the slightest confidence to moan. soon enough, he's just licking the material, the cum far gone dissolved against his tongue.

"god, get up here," kihyun says through gritted teeth, dragging hoseok by the collar and up into his lap. kihyun doesn't kiss him but places kisses on hoseok's cheeks and down his chin. he pulls at the collar, giving him more space on the skin of hoseok's throat. 

"please, take it off," hoseok hums as kihyun licks a stripe up hoseok's throat.

"no, want it on when i fuck you." hoseok whines at the statement and it's another few minutes of shuffling as they both try to locate the discarded lube bottle they lost in the couch from their last spontaneous fucking. 

"here!" hoseok cries out, the brightest smile breaking out onto his face. he spreads himself, straddling kihyun so his knees are on either side of the younger man's legs. he's leaning up, gripping the top of the couch, giving kihyun a face full of frills. kihyun doesn't seem to mind, pressing his thumb against hoseok's hole. 

hoseok whimpers, his cock presses against kihyun's shoulder every time kihyun barely touches him. his cock is already so painfully hard and all he wants to do is get fucked.

"i can take it, now kihyun," hoseok slurs, rutting his hips down on the fingers kihyun has in him.

"shut up, you're so greedy. are you trying to hurt yourself?" kihyun knows far better that hoseok is too tight, too sensitive, to take him after barely two fingers of prep but hoseok insists, begs for kihyun to fill him with his thick cock. 

"sir please, i want to. i need it, please?" 

the scream that blubbers out of hoseok's mouth when kihyun's hand connects with his ass makes kihyun buck his hips up. kihyun's thumb is rubbing against the tender skin already reddening as he speaks so softly to hoseok. he speaks to him like he's a child, that if kihyun doesn't talk this slow, hoseok might miss it, "sweetheart, this isn't about you. i don't care what you need. you're gonna take what i give you, aren't you angel?" 

hoseok nods furiously, even though kihyun can't really see him. it's all too much and faster than hoseok expected when kihyun has three fingers buried inside of him, stretching him out so nicely. kihyun grunts out praises every now and then, in a funny way with sweet words but underlying tones that seem to degrade hoseok. that no matter if kihyun's calling him angel or sweetheart, he's telling hoseok that's he a slut that takes him far too well. 

it's a flurry of pushing hoseok off of kihyun and pushing his slacks down to his thighs. hoseok watches with glazed eyes as kihyun coats his cock in lube, eyes shut, as he finally touches himself. slow, soft strokes that has him bucking into his hand. hoseok has to grab at kihyun's wrist to remind the man to not just get himself off alone. kihyun flushes and lays himself down on the couch.

"go on, ride me," kihyun says and hoseok scrambles to get between kihyun's legs.

the pleasure is infinite and as always, hoseok is so tight, so bound around kihyun's cock. kihyun's been neglected and the feeling of hoseok stretched around him is exponentially better than taking the few times hoseok had rubbed against him. kihyun can't stop the fleeting comments of how pretty hoseok looks like this, with tears spilling down his cheeks and whines ripping out of his throat as he really starts to move his hips. 

the entire thing is intimate and hoseok is close, flushed against kihyun until his legs give out and he slumps against kihyun's chest. the amount of foreplay having tired the poor man out. kihyun takes over, thrusting up into hoseok, momentarily stroking the older man's hair as he sobs into the crook of kihyun's neck. they both don't last too long, hoseok coming first, biting at the skin of kihyun's shoulders as kihyun strokes him off. ultimately pushing kihyun to edge, coming against hoseok's back. 

"ah," is hoseok's first word as he leans up to get comfortable, letting himself look at kihyun's face. kihyun's rubbing hoseok's back, his thumb rubbing over hoseok's spine and hoseok laughs.

"what?" kihyun asks, pressing a kiss to hoseok's shoulder. hoseok shakes his head and they revel in each other, letting the post orgasm high wear down before they both make any moves to do anything else. 

kihyun is thumbing at the tears that are left on hoseok's cheek and chuckling, "we really need to clean you up. i'm gonna scrub the fuck out of your mouth." 

hoseok tilts his head, "with your cock?" and kihyun splutters.

"no dumbass with a toothbrush, you dirty fuck." hoseok looks eternally confused and kihyun coughs, "you licked my fucking shoe, do you know where my shoe has been?"

"you asked me to! i was gonna get a baby wipe." hoseok pouts, "is that why you didn't kiss me once through that whole thing?" kihyun avoids eye contact.

"you never change, do you?" hoseok asks and kihyun flushes. 

"you'll get a kiss once you wash your mouth out." they spend the rest of their night with half a bottle of mouthwash, salt water, and fleeting kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i've realized that the ending is the least romantic thing in the history of romance?? but also most typically kihyun, in my opinion. it's also super unedited because of my own embarrassment but if you made it to the end, thank you for bearing with me!!


End file.
